poohfandomcom-20200214-history
A Mother's Intuition
"A Mother's Intuition" is a song from Piglet's Big Movie, sung by Carly Simon. The song starts when Kanga wants to teach Piglet a little lesson since Piglet thinks Kanga and Roo are some monsters that just moved into the Hundred Acre Wood, and Rabbit and Tigger also think the same as Piglet. They come up with a plan to switch Roo with Piglet. When Kanga arrives home, she notices Piglet is in her pouch instead of Roo. Piglet then tries to say, "Aha!", to which means, "This is the way things are and meant to be," or what Rabbit says it means. Kanga figures this out, so as a small "punishment", she plays along and pretends Piglet is Roo. She then gives Piglet a bath, showing him how caring a mother Kanga is and how she is no monster. A demo version with different lyrics and a much slower, calmer pace is available on the film's official soundtrack. Lyrics It's a mother's intuition To make a little space It's her quiet mission to tidy up her place A mother's intuition is like a kangaroo's She hops around, she mops the ground She fusses over you A mother With her intuition Will know just what to do It's a mother's intuition to wash her baby Well she won't forget behind the ears And the extra soap suds on the tail A mother's into cleaning She'll clean until she's through She's smart enough She's wise enough To add up two and two A mother With her intuition Will know just what to do A mother has a feeling She pays special attention If someone is concealing If someone's playing tricks She rubs and scrubs and scours the secrets Until the answer clicks Then she takes a brush And polishes your teeth She'll make you shine and sparkle new Until she finds the real you Underneath Isn't it charming? Just mommy and little Roo Fresh as a daisy Sparkling just like new It's a mother's intuition It's a mother's intuition It's a mother's intuition Demo Lyrics It's a mother's intuition To make a little space It's her quiet mission To tidy up her place A mother's intuition is like a kangaroo's She hops around, she mops the ground She fusses over you A mother With her intuition Will know just what to do It's a mother's intuition to wash her baby well She's like a good magician or a scarlet pimpernel A mother's intuition will know the false from true She's smart enough She's wise enough To add up two and two A mother With her intuition Will know just who is who Which is what What is true Is it green or is it blue? Is it a cold, or is it the flu? Is it tweeledee-dum or tweedle-doo? Ooh, ooh And is this really Roo? Oh, my dear! I think it looks a little more like Piglet La, la, la, la... A mother's intuition La, la, la, la... Trivia *The events shown were featured in The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh episode "The Old Switcheroo", which itself was referential to one of the original Winnie the Pooh tales by A.A. Milne. *Oddly, Tigger is here when Kanga and Roo moved in, when in reality, Tigger moved in after Kanga and Roo did. Category:Songs Category:Piglet's Big Movie Category:Songs by Kanga‏‎ Category:Stubs Category:Stub